pkmoderagnarokfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SChaser (jobs)
, 1 Makeover Brush, 1 Paint Brush | qreward = Job Change to Shadow Chaser | external = | window = yes }}left|240px # En morroc, habla con el npc Girl (morroc 156, 70) un poco al sur de la Kafra ella te dira sobre Shadow Chasers y te dira que vayas al gremio de rogue. # thumbdentro del gremio de rogue (cmd_fild07 196, 117), procede hacia la planta baja y habla con Scary Man (in_rogue 379, 101) en la habitacion. ella describira un metodo de cifrado para ti y te dira que PAYON se codifica como 35 11 54 34 33 #: 0 1 2 3 4 5 1 A B C D E 2 F G H I J 3 K L M N O P 4 Q R S T U 5 V W X Y Z # el codigo que ella te dara es 23 11 14 34 52 / 52 34 42 30 43 23 34 35 / 24 33 / 35 42 34 33 44 15 42 11, que es traducido como SHADOWS ATELIER en PRONTERA, so head to Prontera. #*'nota para los jugadores que no son de iRO' : El código dado puede ser diferente entre servidores; tienes que leer la tabla en el paso 2 para resolver el código. #: # En el sudeste de Prontera (269, 110), entra en el edificio y habla con el Manager, le mostrará el código descifrado, e introduzca el texto de la etapa anterior. # Cuando te pregunta, díle que usted intenta y se meten a robar el tesoro. Él explicará otra cifra, se le da una palabra (que es un número) y un conjunto de números, resta la palabra clave de todos los números en el código, a continuación, utiliza la búsqueda previa, y luego haces una correspondencia 1 a 1 con el alfabeto. #* Por ejemplo: 17 26 10 / 11 14 23 10 / 20 19 / 25 26 23 25 17 10 / 14 24 17 6 19 9 / 25 13 14 23 9 / 11 17 20 20 23 5, restale 5 por cada numero, y despues traducelo, el mensaje que obtienes es blue fire on turtle island third floor. ( fuego azul en la isla de tortuga tercer piso) # ve a Turtle Island 3. (Puede Que Necesites Hacer La Quest Turtle Island Entrance Quest) #: # En la esquina noroeste (tur_dun03 38,208), habla con la Blue Flame, e introduce el código de descifrado. Al tratar de tocar la llama, se burlarán de ti. #* ve y mata 1 Shadow of Deception (Wind Ghost with high HP) en algún lugar en el mapa. #* Nota :'puedes usar la skill Tunnel Drive or Stealth para buscar las 3 Shadows. La habilidad no sólo ayudan a evitar los monstruos, sino que también ayudará a atraer al Shadows. Las sombras son de raza Demon por lo que todavía te persiguen en Hide/Stealth pero puede atraerlos sin que otros monstruo te ataquen. tienes que tener cuidado porque Niflheim tiene más monstruos Demon allí, Si hay más de 1 Rogue/Stalker haciendo esta misión o si tienes amigos que te ayuden, se recomienda crear una party para matar los monstruos mas facil y compartir las muertes de los monstruos # Despues De Matar Los Shadow of Deception Regresa a la ''Blue Flame y trata de recoger las canicas de nuevo. Usted es mandado a una pequeña habitación. # Haz clic en la cáscara y elige una u otra opción. La concha te dará un "DECEIVE", una llave, y el resultado de DECEIVE + la llave,te pedirá un resultado de "HONESTY". #: Key Result 1 IPOFTUZ 2 JQPGUVA 3 IRQHVWB 4 LSRIWXC 5 MTSJXYD 6 NUTKYZE 7 OVULZAF 8 PWVMABG # Después de ingresar el código correcto, usted recibirá (Key Of Deception) # regresa con el Old Man (Manager) en Prontera y muestrarle la llave, él te dirá que vayas a la cabeza de Rachel y busques la galería de allí. #: # tienes que ir al sureste del centro de Rachel (180, 118), entra en el edificio, baja al sótano, y habla con el Manager-(Gerente) de' (168, 65). Dile que eres enviado por Graham. # El Manager, Paul, te dará otro conjunto de códigos. [ R-E-N-N-N-D / L-N-N-W-W-N-D ] and a hint, y una indirecta, se trata de indicaciones de cómo llegar a Ice Dungeon de Rachel y Lighthalzen (respectivamente). # vete a Ice Dungeon level 2. #: # En la zona noreste, camina hasta el final de la rama y habla con la Red Flame-( Flama Roja) (ice_dun02 206, 223) #* ve y mata 1 Shadow of Illusion (Skogul with high HP) en algun lugar del mapa. # regresa con la Red Flame,despues de una discusión, se insinua que debes utilizar el sistema de cifrado (de el paso 2) . Una vez que tenga la palabra traducida, tienes que tomar la suma de todos los dígitos. #* FOOT = 21 34 34 44 = 2+1+3+4+3+4+4+4 = 25 #* SEED = 43 15 15 14 = 4+3+1+5+1+5+1+4 = 24 # cuando recibas (the Key Of Illusion), seras enviado de regreso con el Manager en Rachel. # muestrale al Manager la llave , te mandara a encontrar a Haled en Juno, si Haled no está siendo cooperativa, dile'' 'Sé lo que hiciste el último verano!. #: # En la esquina sureste de juno (275, 67), entra en el edificio. En el sótano, habla con el director' (167, 129). si no esta hiendo cooperativo dile que,sabes lo que hizo el verano pasado. # Habla con él de nuevo, y él te dará un poema que hace alusión hacia Nifflheim. #: # En el centro del borde norte de Nifflheim (231, 275), hable con la Red Flame. #*ve y mata 1 Shadow of Pleasure (Succubus with high HP) en alguna parte del mapa. # regresa con la Red Flame. y te dara una serie de numeros #: [20 21 18 14 / 1 14 4 / 19 8 1 11 5] # Conviertelos directamente a las letras e introducelos'TURN AND SHAKE', cuando se le pida "poner la casa" y "rodar al revés". # Una vez que usted reciba la llave del placer, tienes que volver a Haled en juno. # Haled te mandara con Vicente en Lighthalzen. #: # Entra en el edificio situado en la esquina suroeste de lighthalzen (41, 55), y habla con el director'' detrás de la mesa. #Después de mostrarle a Vicente las llaves, tienes que ir a la primera planta de la torre de thanatos. #* Para llegar a Thanatos Tower, desde Juno tienes que viajar al sur un mapa, un mapa al este, luego hacia el norte dos mapas. dile al npc de el noreste (hu_fild01 140, 163) . que tienes problemas al hacerle frente a los monstruos especialment a los Novus usa Hide/Stealth . #: # En la mitad norte de Thanatos Tower, camina hasta el centro de las dos escaleras de caracol, y entra en el portal (tha_t01 149, 224). # Habla con la estatua en la pequeña habitación y coloca las claves para recibir El (Cepillo de Master). # tienes que Volver con Vicente en Lighthalzen, selecciona cualquier opción, se le pedirá que valles arriba y hables con otra persona. # Sube las escaleras,habla con ''Dumk (70, 66) y dile que quieres ser shadow chaser. # Usted será recompensado con un , , y . 0